


Bryony

by Villainette



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villainette/pseuds/Villainette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She uses (halla) antlers in all of her deeecooooratiiing~</p><p>Also @ <a href="http://villainette.tumblr.com/post/118669742146/she-uses-halla-antlers-in-all-of-her">my Tumblr!</a></p><p> </p><p>ps. MAAAAJOR props to <a href="http://oui-je-danse.tumblr.com/">oui_je_danse,</a> who not only nabbed the mission screencap, (my gaming desktop is fried,) but THEN patiently fought with a PS4 for a minor age to it to cough up the goods. And to the inestimable <a href="http://duckish.tumblr.com/">Duckish,</a> for sifting fruitlessly through her impressive cache of DAI screencaps in search of same. GOLD STAR FRIENDS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bryony




End file.
